Kagura
Kagura (カグラ Kagura) is a chef of the wealthy Pister Family. She was found in the wild, living by herself, by a butler of the Pister Family. Due to the danger of living alone in the wilderness, she was brought back to the Pister residence. Appearance Kagura is a short woman who has short pink hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink schoolgirl outfit that has white stripes running vertically and a light blue bow at the front, along with a white skirt. She has a blue choker around her neck that has a chain attached to it and a metal muzzle around her mouth that she almost never takes off. The muzzle has sharp teeth engraved on it where her mouth would be. She also wears white and blue headphones with dog ears on them. Personality Growing up, Kagura was basically a wild child. After being taken in by the Pister Family, she changed, becoming more docile, but only on the outside. Inside her, her wildness has stayed intact. The only way though for her to stay docile is through her headphones. They constantly play soothing music to keep her calm. If the music stops for whatever reason, her personality will change in an instant, turning her into a beast. She has been known to turn off the music herself when she feels the need to protect someone or something that she feels close to. The only people that she likes are Reginald and Sterling, the two people who were responsible for her survival. Because of this, they are the only ones that she talks to. Other than them, she keeps up her old habit of when she trained with her father of not talking. History After Kagura was born, her mother died from the child birth. Her father, a skilled chef, decided to take her with him to live in Titan Forest where he would train her to be a chef amongst a world of ingredients. Kagura was born with Gourmet Cells inside her due to her father having them, so the more delicious food she ate, the more suited she became to living in that world. Her father not only taught her how to cook, he also trained her to catch her own food, so in this way, she was also trained to be a Bishokuya. He wouldn't tell her specifically what to do though, instead he would hint at what must be done. From her father, Kagura learned to even hear the voice of the ingredients, as well as the beginnings of Food Honour. While she did learn to speak, the two of them rarely spoke a word to one another after a certain point. He didn't even name her or tell her his own name. Instead he taught her as much about the world of food as he could. He did this because he was dying. He had been infected with a Gourmet World curse the one time he entered Gourmet World, which was just before her birth. He didn't even know that he was infected until after his daughter was born. This particular curse lead to a slow death, drawn out over years, and could not be cured by Human World medicine. When he decided that she was capable of surviving on her own and that he had no more that he could teach her, he left her alone without her knowing, feeling that death was close at hand. Kagura was saddened by her father's disappearance, and after much time searching for him, continued living her life in Titan Forest. The only thing that he had left for her, besides his knowledge, was some basic cooking utensils. After some time, a man found her in that forest while obtaining ingredients and watched her from a distance for some time. He continued to keep an eye on her by his masters request for the next while. One day, she was attacked by a beast that was out of her capability of defeating. Before she was killed though, the man had saved her life and ended up bringing her back to his masters place. His master decided to let her live at his place where she could be better trained to become a chef and gave her the name Kagura. Synopsis Full Course Hors d'Oeuvre: The first item decided on her Full Course Menu, this was captured entirely by Kagura without Sterling's knowledge. The main ingredient to this dish is the horn of a Dom, which makes the reported Capture Level quite low, as the rest of the dish could be finished with ordinary ingredients. The horn gets cut very thinly, into the shape of potato chips, then are deep fried. In order to match Sterling's tastes, not just any oil will do for the deep frying, it can only be done with the lard of Adipose Algae that has been wet-rendered. Then, to finish it off, the chips are heavily salted with Butt Salt. Soup: Fish Dish: Meat Dish: The second dish to be put on his Full Course Menu, this item was captured together between Sterling and Kagura. It was marinated with Dandy Lion greens, with both the stems and the flower head chopped up into a fine paste, until it was perfectly flavoured. The steak was then grilled to perfection. Main Course: Salad: The first dish that was added to Kagura's Full Course Menu in Gourmet World. This ingredient was perfectly prepared with just the right amount of dressing due to the cooperation of Sterling and Kagura together. This item is served plain as is, without any other ingredients. Dessert: Drink: Equipment Knife Set: Kagura has a set of kitchen knives that her father left behind for her that she treasures greatly despite them being only cheap, ordinary knives. Sometime after becoming Sterling's Combo Partner though, with her permission, he had them sent to be made into extraordinary knives by Yoshiaki Nakamura. Her two main knives are both multipurpose knives, having designs that allow each of them to be used for a variety of special preparation ingredients. Her butcher knife is quite large, with three blades that are connected together by chains. It typically gets carried with the two end blades in each hand, while the middle blade rests on her shoulders. While not a knife, she also had a meat tenderizer crafted, which now takes the appearance of a large, spiked mace. Headphones: Kagura has a set of headphones that she wears at all times. These constantly play soothing music at a volume that prevents her from hearing much around her. This doesn't affect her too much though, since she is capable of reading lips to find out what people are saying. She never takes them off, even wearing them to bed and in the bath, as they are water proof. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess *'Physical Strength': *'Speed': *'Endurance': Cooking Skills Kagura is a very skilled chef who has a natural talent for cooking. She managed to survive mostly on her own in Titan Forest for several years, cooking the ingredients that she caught into meals that were not only edible, but also very tasty. She was trained by her father, who was a talented chef of a 7 star restaurant and who placed among the 100 top chefs of the world before he died. She is capable of cooking special preparation ingredients by herself. After coming to the Pister residence, she was trained further as a chef by the home chefs that were employed there. Kagura's style of cooking is very simplistic due to her upbringing, preferring simple flavours without many components. She has demonstrated a strong sense of taste, being beaten only by the most talented (G7 and Toriko for example) and even has a very refined palate. Instinct Kagura has learned, through her many battles for survival while growing up as well as her fathers teachings, how to stop thinking and let her instincts guide her movements. This was easier for her to learn than for most people due to her having been raised in the wilderness. Voice Of The Ingredients Kagura has learned to, thanks to cooking many long and difficult to cook ingredients, hear the voice of the ingredients. However, she isn't aware that that is what is happening as she was never told about it. When she doesn't know what to do when cooking, she'll just close her eyes for a while then get an idea of what to do, which is usually right. Food Honour Kagura was taught the basics of Food Honour by her father when she was growing up. Although she still has lots to learn about it, she displays more Food Honour on a regular basis than Toriko or Komatsu had when they first joined Shokurin Temple. After joining a combo with Sterling, she went to train at Shokurin Temple in order to properly learn Food Honour. By fully learning Food Honour, her movements have become much cleaner, and less wasteful. This has improved her cooking abilities greatly, and has made her significantly stronger. *'Food Immersion': Appetite Devil Angel intim.jpg|Kagura's Appetite Devil's normal appearance. angel intim 2.jpg|Her intimidation with the golden ring using Kushi. Appetite Devils are manifestations of the appetites born from Gourmet Cells. Also known as Food Spirits, many thousands of them reside within the Soul World. Occasionally, an Appetite Devil will find new life in individuals who possess Gourmet Cells, residing in those cells. Kagura is one of the few that have one of these Food Spirits living within her Gourmet Cells. Her Appetite Devil resembles a large angelic being that has a well defined musculature. It is completely white with the only colour coming from it's red eyes. Aside from it's eyes, it doesn't have any other facial features, having a plain face with no mouth, hair or anything. It has a pair of wings on it's back, as well as smaller wings on it's feet. It doesn't wear any clothes and appears to have no sex. Occasionally it is seen with a golden ring floating behind it's back. Both Kagura and her Appetite Devil enjoy simply cooked foods, prefering the natural tastes of ingredients. *'Intimidation' (威嚇, Ikaku) is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by demonstrating their strength. Many animals utilize this by either showing feats of strength or showing ones hostility towards the other, such as with growling or hissing. The highest level of intimidation is something that only a select few Gourmet Cell bearers can do, which is to release their Appetite Devil, a semi physical manifestation of their cells and appetite. The reason only a few people can do this even among those who have Gourmet Cells is because very few people actually have Appetite Devils. Kagura's intimidation takes the appearance of her Appetite Devil floating above her. Appetite Energy Appetite Energy (食欲のエネルギー, Shokuyoku no Enerugī) is a potent form of energy generated within Gourmet Cells. By focusing its overwhelming hunger and desire to devour prey, a predator can emit this energy outside of its body and shape it for various purposes. Ichiryuu has stated that only the strongest predators at the top of the food chain are capable of doing this, and that when used offensively the resultant energy can effortlessly mow down all manner of ingredients. When she was training in the wild, Kagura began to learn how to use this energy without realizing it, but it never really progressed to anything. After she got taken into the Pister residence, Reginald took up the duty of teaching her in a more direct form. Under his tutelage, Kagura became capable of manifesting her Appetite Energy outside of her body. The colour of her Appetite Energy is pink. * Kushi: An Appetite Engery attack that Kagura created. When she uses this technique, she creates a large, pink skewer out of her Appetite Energy in her hand that looks similar to a javelin of sorts. The two ends are a very sharp point, but get gradually larger as they get closer to the middle. Near the middle, they sharply get thinner again, creating a handle that she holds onto it with. Her energy takes on the qualities of steel for this technique, creating a powerful weapon. She will often throw it, creating a very powerful attack that can pierce through most things, though it has no delicateness to it. After mastering Food Honour at Shokurin Temple, she can use it without needing to hold onto it, which provides her with the delicacy that she was lacking before, but loses considerable power in return. When it is in it's delicate form, it just looks like a skewer that doesn't get wider near the middle. * Piranha: A technique Kagura created by using her Appetite Energy. Before using it, Kagura does a small Routine to increase her concentration by placing her right hand clenched in a fist over her heart then extends her arm out to her right side with her hand open. From there a small creature made of Appetite Energy gets made that only has the purpose of eating. It takes the appearance of a fish with no eyes or scales. It just has a toothy grin and a caudal fin that looks like a small wing. When it eats something, the food gets sent directly into her stomach, allowing her to use them to eat for her. She can create ones that have tongues if she chooses, which allows her to taste what they eat. These creatures act as the mouth for her Appetite Devil that lacks a mouth. Because Kagura wears a muzzle that she doesn't like to take off, she will use this technique to eat most of the time, only choosing to eat with her actual mouth when eating hers and Sterling's Full Course. She will often use this technique to refuel when she becomes low on energy in the middle of a fight, eating parts of her opponent or other surrounding things. ** Piranha School: An improved version of Piranha that sends out a much larger amount of Piranhas at once. The Routine she does for this is slightly different, where instead of extending her arm out to her right at the end, she extends it straight up, creating a whole school of her fish above her. Relationships Sterling Pister: Reginald: Trivia * Underneath her muzzle is a scar around her mouth from her Gourmet Cells that she was born with. Behind The Scenes * Her appearance is based off of Roze from Kyou no Cerberus. Category:SuBash Category:Under Construction Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Chef Category:Chefs Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Human World Category:Human